Adventure Of A Lifetime
by bellarkeisreal
Summary: Un recueil de One-Shot sur la série The 100, plus particulièrement sur Bellarke. Les personnages ne sont pas forcément dans le contexte de la série ! Bonne lecture :)
1. The Funeral

**A écouter : The Funeral - Band Of Horses**

« _Etre digne de confiance, ce n'est pas de rattraper une personne lorsqu'elle tombe. C'est de la supporter lorsqu'elle commence à perdre l'équilibre._ »

Clarke observait les rayons du soleil passer au travers de sa chambre. Elle aimait la lumière de la pièce, la jeune fille avait placé son chevalet de sorte que celle-ci n'éclaire que sa toile. L'adolescente de dix-huit ans peignait, c'était plus qu'une échappatoire, mais c'était devenu une passion. Elle peignait tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur, les instants qu'elle voulait immortaliser, les personnes qu'elle ne voulait jamais oublier. Souvent, elle s'amusait à reproduire un univers différent, parfois apocalyptique, d'autres fois utopique. Elle conservait ensuite ses toiles dans une petite pièce collée à sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle avait emménagé dans cette petite maison avec sa mère, celle-ci lui avait promis une salle seulement consacrée à son talent. Clarke ne voulait pas vendre ses toiles, les jugeant bien trop personnelles pour appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre.

Une fois terminée, la jeune fille observa son œuvre, elle avait représenté son père souriant, un souvenir qu'elle voulait garder avant qu'il ne se suicide. Elle avait dix ans lorsqu'il était passé à l'acte, et Clarke ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, la blonde avait vécu assez de temps avec lui pour savoir que la vie devenait trop difficile pour lui. Mais elle se sentait seule, terriblement seule. Et sa mère ne pouvait pas arranger ce sentiment, plus maintenant.

Clarke retira la toile de son chevalet et la plaça sur une étagère dans la pièce d'à côté. La jeune fille s'allongea ensuite sur son lit, enfila ses écouteurs et laissa la musique la transporter ailleurs, se forçant à ne pas entendre les soupirs dans la chambre voisine à la sienne. Enfin, après quelques minutes, elle s'endormit.

* * *

Le lendemain, à la cafétéria, Clarke mangeait avec Octavia et Bellamy, comme chaque midi depuis le début du lycée. Clarke et Octavia étaient en première année, tandis que Bellamy était dans sa dernière année, ayant deux ans de plus qu'elles. Octavia et Bellamy étaient frère et sœur, et les deux meilleurs amis de Clarke, les seuls en qui elle avait entièrement confiance.

« **Bell, tu comptes aller à la fête de fin d'année des terminales ?,** _demanda sa sœur_ »

« **Certainement pas.,** _répondit-il en soupirant_ »

« **Pourquoi ? Ça pourrait être cool.** »

« **Parce que, je suis sûr que ça va être nul. Ce n'est pas comme si tous les terminales étaient mes amis, et puis il n'y aura même pas d'alcool en plus.** »

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par son frère. Bellamy n'aimait pas vraiment les fêtes, et s'il les aimait, c'est parce qu'il avait fini alcoolisé. Clarke et Octavia l'avaient maintes fois traîné en soirée, mais à chaque fois il partait avant elles.

« **Tu pourrais inviter une fille pourtant.,** _dit Octavia_ »

Elle avait dit ça pleine de sous-entendus à l'attention de ses deux amis. Clarke rougit et Bellamy leva les yeux pour la regarder. Oui, Clarke aimait Bellamy, et Bellamy aimait Clarke, ce n'était un secret pour aucun des trois amis. Et ce n'était pas nouveau, Octavia et Clarke s'étaient rencontrées en fin de collège, et lorsque la blonde avait rencontré son frère, ça n'avait pas été immédiat. Ils s'étaient doucement rapprochés, avaient mis plusieurs mois à faire confiance et à connaître l'autre, mais c'était devenu plus que de l'amitié. En réalité, Bellamy avait plusieurs fois essayé de devenir son petit-ami, mais Clarke n'avait jamais accepté, prétextant qu'elle ne pouvait pas, sans donner de réelles raisons. Alors le brun n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, et petit à petit, ses tentatives devenaient rares, presque inexistantes, mais ses sentiments ne s'estompaient pas.

« **Et toi Octavia, Lincoln t'a invité ?** »

« **Oui.** »

Octavia rougit à son tour. Lincoln et elle étaient ensemble depuis environ six mois, ils s'étaient rencontrés grâce à Bellamy, puisque les deux adolescents étaient dans la même classe. Bellamy avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter cette relation, en grand frère protecteur –trop, peut-être-, il ne supportait pas de voir un garçon avec sa sœur, qui plus est si c'était un de ses amis. Mais en voyant que la relation était sérieuse et surtout sincère, il ne put qu'accepter leur couple. Et ça avait du bon, Lincoln avait une bonne influence sur sa sœur.

Le repas passa et il était temps pour les trois amis de retourner en cours. Dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent Lincoln, et Octavia s'empressa d'aller dans ses bras. Bellamy en profita pour prendre Clarke à part quelques minutes.

« **Clarke, viens avec moi au bal.** »

« **Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas y aller ?** »

« **Je sais mais… J'irais si tu viens avec moi. Je veux passer cette soirée avec toi.** »

« **Je ne sais pas Bellamy…** »

« **Princesse, c'est ma dernière année au lycée. Ensuite, je m'en vais.** _Il laissa quelques secondes de silence._ **Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as passé ces deux dernières années à me repousser. Pourtant je sais…** _Il s'approcha d'elle et parla plus doucement._ **Je sais que tu tiens à moi autant que je tiens à toi, je le sens. Mais tu n'as jamais voulu être avec moi. Peut-être que tu as peur que je te fasse du mal, que ça brise notre amitié ou même notre trio avec O, je n'en sais rien… Il soupira. Mais accorde-moi au moins cette soirée, s'il te plaît.** »

Clarke laissa quelques secondes s'écouler sans qu'elle ne dise rien, elle regarda Bellamy dans les yeux. Ces yeux sombres qu'elle aimait tant, ses taches de rousseur qui couvraient presque entièrement son visage, la fossette sur son menton. Et elle sourit, après tout, il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

« **C'est d'accord.** »

* * *

Ce mercredi-là, Clarke était malade. Elle n'avait que très peu de cours dans la journée, alors elle s'était permise de rester au lit avec un thé et une grosse couverture. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle regarda des séries toute la journée, ne voulant rien faire.

Le soir, aux alentours de dix-huit heures, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la maison. Elle se dit que ce devait être l'infirmière, comme chaque mercredi… La jeune fille enroula son plaid autour d'elle, elle se ficha d'avoir les cheveux décoiffés et le nez rouge, et ouvrit la porte. Mais ce n'était pas la personne à laquelle elle s'attendait. Bellamy. Soudain, elle se sentit honteuse d'être à ce point négligée, et elle se rappela qu'il lui avait tenu les cheveux alors qu'elle vomissait, une fois.

« **Bellamy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** »

« **Tu n'es pas venue en cours aujourd'hui, et tu ne répondais pas à nos messages alors… Je suis venu t'apporter les cours et voir comment tu allais.** »

« **Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était pas la peine de te déplacer, j'aurais pu rattraper les cours plus tard.** »

Bellamy fronça les sourcils, Clarke le mettait presque à la porte. Après tout, il n'était jamais entré chez elle en deux ans. A chaque fois, ils se voyaient chez le brun et sa sœur. Il comprit que quelque chose la dérangeait ici.

« **Clarke, qui est-ce ?** »

Une femme apparut dans le champ de vision de Bellamy, juste derrière Clarke. Elle avait les cernes creusés, le teint pâle et un foulard sur la tête, elle semblait maigre et faible. L'adolescente soupira, et se retourna vers la femme.

« **Ce n'est rien maman, retourne te coucher.** »

Sa mère acquiesça lentement et manqua de s'écrouler alors que Clarke la retint de justesse. Elle fit signe à Bellamy de l'attendre ici et repartit quelques minutes. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle soupira, Bellamy semblait partagé entre plusieurs sentiments contradictoires.

« **Tu ne l'as jamais dit. Tu n'as jamais dit que ta mère était malade.** »

« **Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?,** _demanda Clarke en croisant les bras_ »

« **Peut-être que j'aurais compris pourquoi ton regard est toujours si triste, pourquoi tu t'empêches d'être heureuse et pourquoi tu me repousses depuis le début. Peut-être que j'aurais compris que tu savais tout de moi mais que finalement, moi je ne savais rien de toi.** »

« **Bellamy…,** _elle baissa les yeux_ »

« **Je ne veux même pas que tu te justifies. Oublie le bal, oublie tout ce que j'ai pu te dire avant, tout ce que j'ai pu te prouver ces deux dernières années. Je ne peux pas avoir confiance en quelqu'un qui me ment.** »

La pluie commença à tomber par petites gouttes, puis s'intensifia au fil des secondes. Bellamy aurait juré qu'elle se mélangeait aux larmes de Clarke.

« **Je suis désolée. J'aurais voulu vous le dire depuis le début mais je ne savais même pas comment sans attiser votre pitié. Quand je vous ai rencontré toi et O, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de tout recommencer, d'être avec des gens qui m'aiment vraiment et qui ne restent pas avec moi que parce que mon père s'est suicidé et que ma mère va mourir. C'était tellement facile avec vous Bell… Tellement facile d'être avec toi, je pouvais juste être moi-même.** »

Elle s'approcha doucement, ses pleurs devenaient plus intenses. Une boule s'était formée dans la gorge de Clarke et elle l'empêcha de prononcer un mot de plus. La blonde tenta de poser une main sur la joue de son ami. Instantanément, il s'en échappa et recula d'un pas, le visage tapi par la colère.

« **Laisse-moi. Je ne veux plus. Je ne sais même plus qui tu es.** »

Et sans une parole de plus, Bellamy tourna le dos à celle qu'il aimait et rentra dans sa voiture. A l'intérieur, il tapa violemment sa paume de main sur le volant et posa son front sur celui-ci, laissant sa tristesse et sa colère s'échapper. Puis il démarra et partit sous le regard désemparé de Clarke. Lorsqu'elle vit le véhicule s'éloigner, ses sanglots s'intensifièrent et elle rentra à l'intérieur. Dès qu'elle eut fermé derrière elle, la jeune fille glissa le long de la porte et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, pleurant de plus belle. Elle venait de perdre le seul homme qu'elle avait vraiment aimé, et le seul qu'elle aimerait certainement.

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent, Bellamy évitait tout contact avec Clarke. Il ne mangeait plus avec elle et sa sœur à la cafétéria, ne sortait plus les soirs, ne lui écrivait plus pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il coupait les ponts, et Clarke eut l'impression qu'il voulait que ça soit définitif. Et après maintes tentatives, la jeune fille comprit que cela ne servait plus à rien d'insister.

Au moment du repas, Clarke regardait au-dessus de l'épaule d'Octavia, son frère était à quelques tables d'elles, avec Lincoln. Sa meilleure amie soupira en sentant que la blonde ne l'écoutait pas et suivit son regard, voyant Bellamy. Il sentit deux paires d'yeux se poser sur lui et il croisa le regard de Clarke, agacé, il détourna vite le regard.

« **Il te manque ?** »

« **Evidemment qu'il me manque, c'est mon meilleur ami.** »

« **Vous êtes bien plus qu'amis Clarke, vous le savez tout les deux autant que moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous compliquez la vie à vous faire la gueule alors que tout ce que vous rêvez depuis deux ans c'est d'être ensemble.** »

« **C'est plus compliqué que ça, O.** »

« **Je sais. T'occuper de ta mère te prend beaucoup de temps et tu n'aurais pas pu te consacrer pleinement à une relation amoureuse.** »

« **Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais voulu de ne t'avoir rien dit, toi ?** »

« **Je me suis dit que ça ne t'aurait pas aidé à traverser tout ça si en plus tu devais gérer la colère de tes amis.** »

Clarke la remercia du regard et réfléchit quelques secondes. Si seulement Bellamy avait pu penser comme sa sœur… Mais c'était différent, parce que Bellamy l'aimait plus que comme une meilleure amie.

« **De toute façon, maintenant, ça ne sert plus à rien. Bellamy part bientôt dans son école de musique.** »

« **Il ne part pas au bout du monde Clarke ! C'est à une heure de trajet d'ici. Comment tu penses que je vais faire lorsque Lincoln partira à la fac ?** »

« **Mais nos sentiments sont loin d'être aussi intenses que les vôtres.** »

« **Pas à moi, Clarke. Je t'assure que je n'ai jamais vu mon frère regarder une fille comme il te regarde.** »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Peut-être Octavia avait-elle raison, mais en attendant, Clarke ne pouvait plus profiter de la présence de Bellamy à ses côtés.

* * *

Ce fut bien plus rapide que ce qu'ils avaient dit. Les médecins lui laissaient encore trois mois. Mais ce soir-là, deux mois après la dispute entre Bellamy et Clarke, la mère de la jeune fille avait rendu son dernier souffle. Elle la regardait, allongée dans son lit d'hôpital, paisible. L'adolescente savait que ce moment finirait par arriver, mais à vrai dire, elle ne s'y était pas préparée. Clarke passa une main sur le front de sa mère, et frissonna lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa peau était si froide. Elle était seule, complètement seule. Orpheline. L'adolescente décida de sortir quelques minutes de la chambre d'hôpital, et croisa un médecin sur son passage.

« **Toutes mes condoléances, Mlle Griffin. Vous devriez appeler quelqu'un pour vous ramener chez vous, cela fait maintenant quatre heures que vous êtes ici. Allez vous reposer.** »

La blonde acquiesça, il était vrai qu'elle mourrait de fatigue, elle avait pleuré des heures durant. Et pourtant, elle n'hésita pas à chercher le numéro de Bellamy dans son répertoire, même s'il était plus de deux heures du matin, elle savait qu'il allait répondre. Même en colère, cette connexion entre eux ne pouvait pas s'achever ainsi. Après deux sonneries, il répondit enfin.

« **Allo?** »

« **Bellamy ?,** _sa voix se cassa quelques instants, elle laissa plusieurs larmes s'immiscer sur ses joues._ **C'est fini, elle est morte, Bell.** »

Cette fois-ci, elle ne se retint pas, et les sanglots continuèrent.

« **Ne bouge pas Clarke, j'arrive tout de suite.** »

Lorsqu'elle avait vu Bellamy et Octavia passer la porte de l'hôpital, Clarke n'hésita pas à courir dans leurs bras, et fondit en larmes. Octavia laissa elle-même l'émotion la submerger, tandis que son frère restait plus inexpressif. Cependant, il n'avait jamais serré Clarke aussi fort dans ses bras, et il lui embrassa le haut du crâne. Ses deux meilleurs amis lui prirent la main et l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Bellamy. Elle se plaça à l'arrière et posa sa tête contre la vitre, fermant les yeux. Quand elle les ouvrit de nouveau, elle vit la maison d'Octavia et Bellamy. Sans même poser de question, elle sortit de la voiture alors que ses jambes vacillèrent quand elle tenta de se tenir debout. Son meilleur ami ne réfléchit pas et la porta, la vue de la jeune fille devint trouble, mais elle réussit quand même à apercevoir les parents de ses meilleurs amis, inquiets, attendant au rez-de-chaussée. Pourtant, Bellamy ne s'arrêta pas et monta les escaliers, suivi d'Octavia, et posa Clarke sur le lit de sa sœur, dans sa chambre. Bellamy s'installa à sa gauche, Octavia à sa droite, et chacun entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Clarke. Et sans un mot, ils s'endormirent tout les trois.

* * *

Le jour de l'enterrement, Clarke ne vit qu'Octavia. Elle ne sut contenir sa déception en comprenant que Bellamy ne viendrait pas. Il avait été là pour la soutenir lorsque sa mère venait de mourir, mais il lui en voulait encore. Et contre toute attente, elle l'aperçut, tout habillé en noir, se diriger vers elle, et surtout, sa guitare sur le dos. Arrivé à la hauteur de Clarke, et devant les quelques personnes présentes, il commença à chanter « _Tears In Heaven_ » d'Eric Clapton. Elle aimait quand il chantait, il avait cette voix si spéciale qui faisait chavirer le cœur de Clarke. Et lorsqu'elle l'entendit sur cette chanson, mettant un peu de baume au cœur à la blonde en ce jour si triste, elle eut l'impression qu'elle retomba encore amoureuse de lui, plus fort que la première fois, se demandant si c'était possible.

« **Pardonne-moi, j'ai été terriblement con et égoïste. J'aurais dû te comprendre, j'aurais dû t'écouter. Je m'en veux de t'avoir abandonné tout ce temps, de t'avoir laissé gérer toute cette tristesse seule alors que tu avais besoin de moi. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que la vie ne tient vraiment qu'à un fil, et je voulais te dire que… Clarke, je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi, tu me rends complètement dingue. Tu te souviens de ce jour en fin de collège où tu m'as sauté dans les bras parce que tu avais eu ton diplôme ? C'est là que je m'en suis rendu compte. Je me suis rendu compte que t'étais devenue indispensable à ma vie. T'avais quinze ans, j'en avais dix-sept, et c'est seulement ce jour que j'ai découvert la vraie définition de l'amour, celui qui fait tourner la tête. Et celui que je ressens pour toi. Je t'aime, je te veux, et je ne te lâcherai plus jamais.** »

Le temps s'était arrêté, Bellamy eut à peine le temps de voir Clarke esquisser un sourire qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne fut même pas surprise, et répondit à son étreinte. La jeune fille enroula ses bras autour de Bellamy, appréciant la chaleur réconfortante de sa peau. Octavia observa la scène de loin, souriant dans sa tristesse. Ils y étaient _enfin_ arrivés.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, Clarke et Bellamy étaient allongés sur le lit de la jeune fille. Ils s'embrassaient, jouaient avec les mains de l'autre, riaient entre leurs baisers. Ils se détachèrent quelques instants, et Bellamy caressa les cheveux de sa petite-amie.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ?** »

« **Viens.** »

Clarke prit la main de Bellamy et la guida dans la pièce où étaient rangées toutes ses toiles. Elle alluma la lumière et le jeune homme hallucina. Il savait que Clarke peignait, il avait certaines de ses toiles, mais jamais autant. Et surtout pas celle qui était accrochée au mur juste en face de lui. Un portrait de lui. Clarke suivit son regard et sourit. Sans plus attendre, Bellamy embrassa la jeune fille avec fougue. Sans rompre le baiser, elle le poussa pour retourner dans sa chambre et ils s'allongèrent de nouveau sur le lit. La blonde se sépara quelques instants de son petit-ami et hésita avant de retirer sa chemise. Bellamy l'observa, mais semblait surpris.

« **Clarke, tu es sûre ? On n'est rien obligés de faire pour le moment. Je ne suis pas pressé…** »

« **T'en n'as pas envie ?,** _demanda-t-elle, déçue_ »

« **Bien sûr que si j'en ai envie, je ne veux simplement pas te brusquer**. »

« **Je suis sûre de moi.,** _rougit-elle._ **Je veux que tu sois ma première fois.** »

Bellamy acquiesça doucement et enleva à son tour son haut. Il se mit sur elle et embrassa son cou, alors qu'elle devenait plus timide. Le jeune homme caressa son visage pour la rassurer, elle sourit. Le cœur de Clarke s'accéléra lorsqu'elle se retrouva nue face à lui. Par pudeur, elle eut le réflexe d'éteindre la lumière. Bellamy ne broncha pas, mais la mit en confiance.

« **Tu es magnifique, tu le sais ça ?** »

C'était la première fois que Clarke eut une telle sensation de bonheur depuis longtemps. Cette nuit-là, elle s'abandonna dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Finalement, ça semblait attirant, d'être heureuse.

* * *

 _Voilà le premier One-Shot de ce recueil ! J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop déprimé... En tout cas, mon intention était de laisser transparaître des émotions dans ce récit, j'espère que j'ai réussi ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Tous les commentaires sont bons à prendre tant qu'ils sont constructifs._

 _Si vous avez des idées de One-Shot qui pourraient être susceptibles de me plaire, n'hésitez pas à me les transmettre ! Je serais ravie de les écrire._

 _Aussi, j'ai l'intention de me créer un twitter pour que vous puissiez vous abonner et voir les actualités du recueil ;)_

 _Ah et ! J'ai eu une idée de fiction récemment, mais n'était jamais sûre de moi, j'aurais besoin de l'avis de l'une (ou plusieurs !) d'entre vous pour me donner quelques conseils. Proposez-vous pour celles que ça ne dérange pas :')_

 _Allez, cette fois-ci j'ai fini de blablater, je vous souhaite une bonne journée !_

 _Charlotte_


	2. La Princesse et l'Epicier

_**A écouter : Ed Sheeran - Castle on the Hill**_

1823, la mode avait bien changé à Arkadia. Les femmes portaient de nouveau les corsets tandis qu'on leur demandait des jupes de plus en plus volumineuses, quitte à les doubler avec du carton. Pas très agréable, cela dit, mais la taille de la gente féminine devenait tout à coup encore plus fine. Le romantisme affichait ses couleurs en habillant les jolis chignons des jeunes filles d'un peigne espagnol orné de pierres.

Et même si Clarke appréciait les nouveautés esthétiques, il fallait avouer qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer avec ce corset bien trop serré. Pourtant, elle avait longuement observé les femmes de la cour en porter, lorsqu'elle était petite, elle avait toujours été très admirative. Aujourd'hui, elle venait d'avoir seize ans, et sa mère, la reine d'Arkadia, lui avait enfilé son premier corset. Oui, Clarke était une princesse, mais elle se fichait bien de ce rôle. Jamais elle n'imaginait qu'elle aussi, un jour, elle deviendrait reine.

En fait, elle était bien plus passionnée par le monde qui l'entourait. A Arkadia, toutes les légendes étaient vraies la magie existait, les démons, les dragons, et toutes les histoires qu'on pouvait nous raconter lorsque nous étions petits. Jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans, chaque adolescent allait à l'Ecole d'Arkadia, où chacun apprenait à maîtriser sa magie, mais aussi son animal totem. Les possibilités étaient nombreuses, mais lorsqu'elle naquit, c'est un aigle qui était venu à Clarke symbole de la sagesse, des esprits et de la conscience spirituelle. Il ne la quittait jamais, comme chaque totem à son maître. Le premier contact entre l'homme et l'animal créait un lien immuable entre les deux, et l'un ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre.

Cet après-midi-là, Clarke avait décidé de se promener dans le jardin du château, là où la famille royale résidait, à quelques pas de l'Ecole. Elle avait sa journée de libre, et tant mieux, puisqu'elle avait envie de profiter de son anniversaire au soleil, assise sur l'herbe verte. Hélio, son aigle, volait plusieurs mètres plus haut, avant de se poser aux côtés de la blonde, qui passa une main dans son cou directement. Elle adorait les yeux d'Hélio, ils étaient d'un vert émeraude qu'elle n'avait vu sur aucun autre animal auparavant.

 _ **« Joyeux anniversaire, Princesse. »**_

Elle sursauta. Clarke n'avait pas entendu arriver Bellamy. La jeune femme se retourna et le vit, un sourire un coin, les mains dans les poches avec son air nonchalant. Eblouie par le soleil, elle mit une main au-dessus de ses yeux, pour mieux apercevoir son visage. Le brun s'assit à ses côtés, suivi de Lipika, son lynx, le gardien des secrets. Hélio se rapprocha de Clarke, alors que Lipika grogna, menaçant ce dernier. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'effrayer l'un l'autre, comme s'ils se détestaient. Pourtant, Bellamy et Clarke se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance, et leurs animaux avaient ainsi grandi ensemble. La blonde soupira et posa une main rassurante sur les ailes de son aigle. Même s'ils ne s'appréciaient pas, ils ne s'étaient jamais battus.

 _ **« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler Princesse. Clarke suffit, Bellamy. »**_

 _ **« Mais c'est ce que tu es, une Princesse, non ? »**_

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. Il la taquinait, Bellamy savait qu'elle n'aimait pas avoir ce statut. La jeune fille ne répondit pas, et observa son ami, il avait les yeux rivés vers l'horizon la forêt au loin l'intriguait plus que quiconque. Puis, après quelques secondes, il détourna le regard et l'observa à son tour.

 _ **« Alors ? Dans un an tu devras choisir. Magie blanche, ou magie noire ? »**_

 _ **« Tu le sais très bien... »**_

A la fin de son apprentissage à l'Ecole d'Arkadia, chaque élève devait choisir sa vocation : magie blanche, ou magie noire. Bien sûr, cette dernière était très mal vue, et ceux qui rejoignaient les ténèbres étaient chassés du royaume pour rejoindre la forêt. Mais parfois, la magie noire était tellement puissante qu'elle choisissait son hôte avant même que le contraire ne se fasse.

Clarke était destinée à la magie blanche sa mère était Reine, elle était Princesse, son totem était un aigle, elle n'avait jamais commis d'infraction au sein du Royaume, n'avait jamais eu de mauvaises intentions.

 _ **« Bien sûr que je le sais. Comme tu sais ce que moi, je deviendrais. »**_

Mais toute cette sagesse, Bellamy n'en avait pas hérité. C'était un homme bon, inévitablement, mais il y avait parfois des moments où il ne contrôlait plus rien, où sa colère prenait le dessus et qu'il laissait la violence l'envahir. C'était très impressionnant, effrayant, aussi. Clarke avait quelquefois eu peur, lorsque ça lui était arrivé, à l'Ecole, mais jamais elle ne l'avait montré. Elle était sa plus vieille amie, peut-être la seule, d'ailleurs. Les autres élèves avaient tendance à fuir ceux qui montraient des signes de magie noire.

 _ **« Tu peux lutter contre, Bell. »**_

Parce qu'elle ne se voyait pas mener le reste de sa vie sans Bellamy à ses côtés, Clarke gardait l'espoir qu'il ne succombe pas à la magie noire, que ce n'était pas impossible. A vrai dire, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu quelqu'un résister aux ténèbres, un jour. Elle savait que c'était déjà arrivé, Lincoln était devenu une légende à Arkadia désormais, mais la lutte contre les ténèbres était si difficile qu'il s'était noyé dans l'étang, près du château. Clarke ne l'avait jamais rencontré, il avait vécu une centaine d'années avant elle.

 _ **« Il est rare de lutter contre sa vraie nature, Princesse. Mon totem est un lynx, je l'aime intensément mais il est parfois le vice, tu n'as qu'à regarder avec Hélio.**_ _Lipika baissa les oreilles, touchée._ _ **Je suis constamment en colère. Et pour finir, mes parents ont tous deux choisi la magie noire. »**_

 _ **« La magie n'est pas héréditaire, idiot. »**_

Clarke fronça les sourcils, elle était vexée. Parfois, elle avait la sensation d'être la seule à vouloir que Bellamy ne reste dans le royaume, et qu'il ne vive pas parmi les démons. La sensation d'être la seule à se battre. Le brun baissa les yeux, la culpabilité l'envahissant. Il détourna le regard et fixa de nouveau un point imaginaire devant lui.

 _ **« Et puis quoi, même si je parviens à vaincre ce truc, tu penses vraiment que j'ai envie d'abandonner ma famille ? Mes parents m'attendent dans la forêt depuis longtemps, Clarke. Est-ce que tu t'imagines ce que c'est, d'avoir un enfant, qu'on te l'enlève pour qu'il aille dans cette fichue Ecole, et de n'avoir la possibilité de le revoir seulement s'il choisit le même chemin que toi ?**_ _Il avala difficilement sa salive, sa vue devenait trouble par les larmes._ _ **Je ne les ai même pas connus. C'est facile pour toi, ta mère est la Reine, tu ne crains rien. »**_

La jeune fille soupira, il n'avait pas tort, mais elle se sentit tout de même blessée. Malgré tout, elle le comprenait. Clarke posa une main hésitante sur celle de son ami, qui la serra entre ses doigts.

 _ **« J'aimerais avoir vraiment le choix. Mais je ne peux pas tout laisser tomber sous prétexte que tu es là. »**_

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »**_

Il avait lâché cette phrase comme une bombe, pourtant c'était tout réfléchi. Bellamy regarda la blonde dans les yeux. Depuis leurs treize ans, peut-être, lorsque le brun s'était décidé à ne plus vouvoyer _la Princesse_ , ils savaient l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. C'était évident, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, parce qu'ils n'en ressentaient pas le besoin. Chacun vouait une confiance aveugle envers l'autre et les mots n'auraient servi à rien. Et puis, Bellamy avait tant de respect envers elle qu'il n'avait jamais rien tenté. Même si cette phrase ne disait rien d'absolument explicite, Clarke avait compris, et c'était peut-être la première fois que Bellamy avouait simplement les choses. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit vraiment l'ampleur des évènements, et que même avec toute la volonté du monde, elle ne pourrait jamais rien y changer.

* * *

Six mois après cet après-midi dans l'herbe, Clarke se baladait au bras de sa mère dans le marché du village. Elle adorait les odeurs qui émanaient des différents stands des commerçants, et vivre simplement, aussi. La Reine avait tendance à ne pas sortir du château, excepté ce jour-là, et Clarke se sentait normale, comme une villageoise qui achetait ses fruits chez Mr Kane. A sa gauche, la blonde vit des enfants essayant d'expérimenter leur magie en soulevant des objets par télépathie, puis rire aux éclats. Elle aussi, elle était passée par là, et dire qu'aujourd'hui, ses pouvoirs ne pouvaient plus grandir...

 _ **« Oh, Clarke, regarde qui est là. »**_

La blonde détourna le regard et observa devant elle. Finn Collins, le fils d'un riche comte, mais aussi un ami de l'Ecole. Clarke et Finn étaient promis depuis des années, à ses dix-sept ans, elle savait qu'ils devraient s'unir. Il était gentil, intelligent, beau, symbole de la magie blanche, son totem était une louve, et par-dessus tout, il l'aimait. Pouvait-on lui reprocher ? Clarke était magnifique. Cependant, elle avait un profond respect pour Finn, l'appréciait réellement, mais rien qui ne pouvait égaler l'amour qu'elle ressentait envers Bellamy. Le jeune homme attrapa la main de sa dulcinée et l'embrassa tendrement.

 _ **« Malheureusement, il m'est impossible de rester, ma douce. Mais j'espère vous revoir bientôt. »**_

Clarke sourit sincèrement, et laissa passer Finn derrière elle. Une fois parti, la Reine s'empressa de vanter les qualités du jeune homme. Seulement, sa fille ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle repéra Bellamy, au loin, qui vendait ses épices. L'adolescent l'observait, un sourire triste sur le visage.

 _ **« Je vous rejoins plus tard, mère. »**_

La Reine soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Bellamy, évidemment. Elle aussi savait la vérité à propos des sentiments de Clarke, mais il était hors de question que le prince appartienne aux ténèbres. Elle ne voulait pas cela pour sa fille, ni pour son royaume. La femme redoutait le moment où le garçon aurait dix-sept ans, et qu'elle verrait sa fille lui dire adieu. Ensuite, elle sècherait ses larmes tandis que Clarke se forcerait à aimer un autre garçon en vain. Elle n'était pas heureuse à l'idée de faire souffrir l'adolescente, mais parfois, la royauté était tout aussi importante. Et les règles du royaume étaient strictes, elle ne pouvait pas prendre trop de risques.

Clarke arriva à hauteur de Bellamy, son sourire toujours collé au visage, alors qu'il s'empressa de lui envoyer une pique.

 _ **« Heureuse d'avoir croisé ton futur mari ? »**_

 _ **« Bellamy...,**_ _elle soupira_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Ça va, tu n'as pas à te justifier, je sais. C'est décidé depuis des lustres, de toute façon. Et puis je n'ai plus que quelques mois à vivre ici. »**_

Nerveux, Bellamy mélangea certaines de ses épices, sans même réfléchir. Clarke posa une main rassurante sur son bras, comme elle le faisait pour rassurer Hélio.

 _ **« Tu n'es pas le seul à qui cela fait du mal. »**_

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments, il y a six mois, Bellamy et Clarke ne cessaient de s'envoyer des preuves plus qu'explicites de leur amour. La jalousie, les mots, les gestes parfois, même peu concrets. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, Bellamy s'abaissa et fit une révérence, la Reine arrivait derrière Clarke.

 _ **« Majesté. »**_

 _ **« Bellamy,**_ _elle sourit sincèrement._ _ **Et si nous y allions, Clarke ? Il est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. »**_

Clarke ne broncha pas et acquiesça, lançant un dernier regard triste envers celui qu'elle aimait.

* * *

A l'Ecole, tout le monde était sur les nerfs, l'échéance se rapprochait. Nous étions en novembre, et dans un mois, à la fin de l'année, ce serait la grande Cérémonie du Choix. Tous les élèves de dernière année –y compris la Princesse- avaient dix-sept, ce qui les obligeait donc à choisir leur chemin.

Ce jour-là, c'était la pagaille dans la salle du déjeuner, John Murphy avait laissé la colère s'emparer de lui. Il faisait partie des personnes destinées à la magie noire, et un ami de Bellamy. Alors qu'ils mangeaient tous les deux, les yeux de John s'étaient embués de noir et, tentant d'attraper son verre, il le cassa en mille morceaux. Bellamy sursauta, il ne l'avait jamais vu agir ainsi. Il savait qu'il ne se contrôlait pas, et resta impuissant face à la détresse de son ami. Son totem, un serpent, commença à s'agiter à son tour. John se leva, sa tête lui tournait, il mit les deux mains sur ses oreilles, tentant de ne plus entendre ses voix assourdissantes. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, et désormais, la salle entière s'était retournée vers l'adolescent. Ce n'était pas la première fois que chacun voyait cela, c'était plutôt fréquent, en fait. A chaque fois que les ténèbres choisissaient un hôte, c'est comme ça que cela se déroulait. Bellamy baissa les yeux, il ne voulait certainement pas voir la descente aux enfers de son ami. Alors, une fumée noire et épaisse entoura le corps de John, ses yeux devinrent rouge sang, son serpent s'enroula autour de son bras et il s'effondra au sol. C'était fini.

Les lumières s'allumèrent de nouveau, et le cours du temps reprit. Pour la plupart, du moins. Bellamy resta statique, et regarda les professeurs emmener le corps de John à l'extérieur de l'Ecole. La prochaine fois qu'il se réveillerait, il serait dans la forêt. Bellamy laissa échapper une larme, la seule. Puis, il tourna la tête et regarda à sa droite, plus loin, Clarke ne l'avait pas lâché une seconde. Sur ses lèvres, il lut _**« Je suis désolée »**_.

* * *

Le soir, avant d'aller se coucher, alors que sa mère l'aidait à défaire son corset, Clarke était encore bouleversée par l'évènement du déjeuner. Certes, elle avait déjà vu des élèves descendre dans les ténèbres, mais c'était la première fois que cela touchait quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait de si près. Ce n'était pas particulièrement son ami, elle ne lui avait parlé que quelquefois, mais se souvenait encore d'une personne aimable, quoique mystérieuse. La Reine remarqua le trouble de sa fille, puisqu'elle brisa le silence.

 _ **« Quelque chose te tracasse, ma chérie ? »**_

 _ **« John Murphy est parti, aujourd'hui. »**_

 _ **« Et où est-il allé ? »**_

 _ **« Dans la forêt. »**_

Clarke baissa la tête, submergée par l'émotion lorsqu'elle revit le visage de Bellamy se décomposer. Sa mère soupira légèrement, désolée, et attrapa une épingle pour détacher le lacet dans le dos de la blonde.

 _ **« Il était ton ami ? »**_

 _ **« Pas vraiment. C'était celui de Bellamy. Je suis tout ce qui lui reste. »**_

L'adolescente regarda Hélio, posé sur la coiffeuse en face de Clarke, il arbora un regard triste et tenta de réconforter sa maîtresse en s'approchant un peu d'elle.

 _ **« Je sais à quel point Bellamy peut être important pour toi, Clarke. Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas possible, tu es promise au fils du marquis. »**_

 _ **« Je me fiche de Finn, mère. Je ne l'aime pas. »**_

 _ **« Mais c'est bien trop dangereux de faire un mariage d'amour dans ton cas ! Il appartient à la magie noire, il est simple épicier tandis que Finn t'apporterait la sécurité et la stabilité. C'est un homme fiable. »**_

 _ **« Et je l'apprécie réellement, mais je ne lui apporterais jamais autant que ce qu'il désire. »**_

La Reine soupira, et pour éviter le conflit, Clarke lui demanda gentiment de la laisser, prétextant la fatigue. Sa mère n'insista pas, et laissa la blonde seule, elle savait que c'était un sujet difficile pour elle. Lorsque la Reine sortit, Hélio se mit derrière Clarke et continua à lui détacher son corset avec son bec, il était délicat, faisant attention de ne pas blesser le dos de sa maîtresse. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, elle le remercia et une passa une main sur ses ailes. Ensuite, elle ne tarda pas à aller se coucher.

Dans son sommeil, Clarke rencontra quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une fille de son âge. Elle était brune, avait des yeux bleu clair et était réellement magnifique. La jeune fille avança vers Clarke, et lui chuchota : _**« Tu peux le faire, Clarke. Sauve-le, sauve ma famille. »**_

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut, tremblante et en sueur. Hélio se réveilla à son tour et posa sa tête contre la joue de la blonde, la rassurant immédiatement. Elle comprit tout de suite, cette jeune fille, c'était Octavia, une ancêtre de Bellamy, c'était une Blake. C'était aussi la femme que Lincoln aimait, lorsqu'il avait lutté contre la magie noire. Elle n'avait que peu de fois entendu parler d'elle, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé que c'était peut-être elle qui l'avait sauvé. Pas elle, mais son amour pour lui.

Désormais, Clarke en était persuadée, Bellamy pouvait rester au royaume. Ce qu'elle avait vécu cette nuit-là, ce n'était pas un simple rêve, c'était un vrai signe. Après le départ de John Murphy, Bellamy avait quelques peu pris ses distances avec Clarke. Déjà, parce qu'il avait envie de rester seul, il le vivait comme un deuil, et il se disait que plus tôt il s'éloignait d'elle, plus ce serait facile de la quitter une fois que ce serait son tour de partir. Seulement, Clarke n'avait certainement pas l'intention de le laisser partir.

* * *

Un soir, alors que la neige avait entièrement recouvert le royaume, elle avait enfilé sa cape de fourrure et avait marché pendant une trentaine de minutes, simplement pour aller le retrouver à l'épicerie. Elle n'y était allée que très peu de fois, la plupart du temps, c'est Bellamy qui allait au château c'était bien plus spacieux, et plus luxueux. Quand elle frappa à la porte en bois, la nuit était déjà sur Arkadia, et la neige continuait de tomber à une vitesse folle. Clarke entendit les pas se rapprocher, et se demanda à chaque seconde si elle avait pris la bonne décision. Mais quand elle aperçut les yeux noirs de Bellamy, elle ne douta plus.

 _ **« Clarke ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Rentre, tu es glacée... »**_

La blonde ne se fit pas prier et entra dans la modeste maison. Tout était petit, mais chaleureux, il y avait des bougies allumées dans plusieurs coins. Bellamy partit quelques instants, et revint avec une large couverture pour envelopper son amie. Hélio alla se caler auprès de la cheminée, Lipika ne le repoussa même pas, peut-être bien trop fatiguée.

 _ **« Il est tard. Je sais que la Cérémonie des Choix est demain, mais si tu es venue pour me convaincre de quoi que ce soit, sache que ma décision est déjà prise. »**_

 _ **« Je ne suis pas venue pour ça. J'avais simplement envie de te voir. Excuse-moi si je t'ai réveillé. »**_

Bellamy acquiesça, il était content de la voir. Il était _toujours_ content de la voir. Le brun l'invita à s'asseoir sur le sofa, et elle se cala auprès de lui.

 _ **« Tu as prévenu la Reine, au moins ? J'aimerais ne pas avoir les gardes du royaume à ma porte demain matin... »**_

 _ **« Est-ce qu'on pourrait juste tout oublier ? La Reine, la magie, le royaume et simplement penser à nous ? Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'autre chose. »**_

L'adolescent fut surpris, mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de lier ses doigts à celui de la Princesse, et elle sourit. Sans même réfléchir, la jeune fille brisa la distance entre eux et l'embrassa. C'était la première fois, avec Bellamy comme avec n'importe qui d'autre. Elle n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit d'autre avant cet instant, et elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir attendu tant de temps, Bellamy était le seul à qui elle avait envie de donner cet engagement. Le brun resta sans bouger quelques instants, avant de lui rendre son baiser. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de la blonde, profita de son parfum. Lui aussi, il avait attendu ce moment depuis des années. En réalité, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Clarke avait pu lire dans les livres, il n'y avait pas de papillons dans son estomac, ni de feux d'artifices. Mais quelque chose d'évident, de naturel.

Hésitante, la jeune fille retira la couverture autour d'elle et envisagea de dégrafer son corset, trop gênée pour regarder Bellamy dans les yeux. Il posa une main sur la sienne.

 _ **« Clarke, tu es sûre de toi ? On n'est pas obligés. »**_

Mais elle était sûre de ce qu'elle faisait, et elle en avait envie. Alors, le brun l'embrassa de nouveau, et ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur le sofa, sachant ce qui les attendait cette nuit-là...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Clarke était partie plus tôt, bien avant que sa mère ne se réveille, et elle s'était faussement remise dans son lit avant que la Reine ne vienne frapper à sa porte. Elle n'y avait vu que du feu. Elle était loin de regretter ce qu'elle avait vécu cette nuit, ça avait été merveilleux, Bellamy avait été merveilleux. Mais la Reine ne devait jamais apprendre qu'elle avait succombé au pêché avant son mariage, qui, de plus, était destiné avec Finn.

C'était le grand jour, celui de la Cérémonie des Choix. Dans la salle immense, elle vit Bellamy s'asseoir près des autres garçons. Clarke n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ce jour-ci, les garçons et les filles devaient être séparés. Le rituel était simple : chaque élève passait un par un, l'adulte présent devait enfiler un bracelet de fer à l'adolescent qui choisissait la nature de sa magie. Si l'élève n'était pas réellement destiné à la magie choisie, le bracelet devenait rouge, et il était directement banni du royaume pour aller dans la forêt, c'est pourquoi il était important de savoir écouter réellement son destin, et son envie. Si le choix était bon, le bracelet se teintait de vert.

Quand son tour vint, Clarke n'angoissa pas. Le bracelet devint vert, bien évidemment, elle était la Princesse, et forcément pour la magie blanche. L'adolescente à côté de Clarke reçu le bracelet, et prononça _**« Noir »**_ , il devint vert. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cette fille, si douce et si gentille, voulait appartenir à la magie noire. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on voulait en arriver là, peut-être sa famille habitait-elle dans la forêt ? Si le bracelet avait accepté son choix, c'est qu'elle était sûre d'elle. Clarke frissonna. Après plusieurs heures, c'était le tour de Bellamy. On lui enfila le bracelet de fer, et la blonde sentit que ses mains devenaient moites, Hélio se rapprocha d'elle pour la rassurer. S'il décidait de rejoindre sa famille, elle ne le reverrait plus jamais, mais elle lui avait en quelques sortes dit au revoir, la veille.

Les secondes avant qu'il ne prononce le mot qu'elle attendait n'avaient jamais été aussi longues.

 _ **« Blanc. »**_

La salle entière fut surprise, tout le monde savait que la famille de Bellamy était dans la forêt, et qu'il avait toutes les caractéristiques d'appartenir à la magie noire.

Ensuite, Clarke arrêta de respirer lorsqu'elle patienta que le bracelet choisisse. Le bracelet ne mentait jamais, il savait ce que les magiciens devaient faire.

Et il devint vert. C'est à cet instant que les feux d'artifices explosèrent à l'intérieur de la jeune fille, et tous les papillons s'envolèrent. Là était son réel désir, appartenir à Bellamy pour l'éternité, gouverner le royaume à ses côtés, ils deviendraient les vraies icônes de la magie blanche. C'était fini, tous ses doutes étaient révolus.

Lorsque la Cérémonie se termina, Clarke sortit directement respirer l'air frais, et sentit deux bras autour de sa taille. Elle se retourna, et ne fut pas surprise de voir Bellamy.

 _ **« Tu as choisi de rester. »**_

 _ **« Tu te souviens, quand tu es venue au marché avec la Reine ? Et que tu as croisé Finn. »**_

 _ **« Oui. »**_

 _ **« C'est là que j'ai su. Je n'aurais jamais supporté de te voir avec qui que ce soit d'autre, même un homme honnête comme lui. Je t'aime, et ma vie est ici. C'est toi, ma famille. »**_

Clarke enlaça Bellamy, elle se moquait bien des regards autour d'elle. La Princesse et l'épicier. Elle l'aimait, c'était irrévocable. La blonde observa Lipika dans les yeux, ils étaient d'un bleu azur, le même qu'Hélio, elle ne devait plus se poser de question.

 _ **« Il nous reste encore quelque chose à régler. Ton mariage avec Finn,**_ _soupira Bellamy_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Je n'en suis pas sûre... »**_

Clarke et Bellamy se retournèrent, ce dernier les regardait, un sourire triste sur le visage. Bien sûr qu'il savait, il l'avait toujours su. Et Clarke se douta qu'il comprenait, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Finn les saluèrent gentiment, la blonde se promit d'aller lui parler dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Après tout, Bellamy était sa seule chance d'être heureuse.

* * *

 _BONJOUR. Heeeey oui, Adventure of a Lifetime reprend, étant donné que j'ai aussi créé ma fiction ("Les Deltas", pour celles qui ne connaissent pas), j'ai décidé de tout remettre en route. Bon, en même temps, c'est que le deuxième OS alors voila voilà._

 _Pour celui-là, j'avais envie de changer totalement d'atmosphère et de faire un truc ancien, sur les dragons, la magie, les princesses tout ça. Alors, je suis désolée si c'est un peu trop guimauve, mais fallait que je le fasse haha. En attendant, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si quelque chose vous a plus, déplu, lâchez vous !_

 _Et je le redis, si une envie d'OS vous tient à coeur, n'hésitez pas à me la proposer, ça me ferait très plaisir de faire des "commandes" :)_

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Charlotte._


	3. Mal-être

L'histoire entre Clarke et Bellamy n'avait jamais été simple dès le départ, et pour être honnête, tout avait commencé de manière lente.

Un an avant sa rentrée à la fac de médecine, Clarke avait perdu son père dans un accident de voiture, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer son baccalauréat. Raven et Octavia l'avaient vu pleurer des heures durant, c'était un véritable enfer pour la blonde que d'avoir perdu un de ses parents, qui plus est, il était son meilleur ami. Pour oublier sa peine, la jeune fille s'était noyée dans les études et avait obtenu son baccalauréat avec mention, mais elle ne souriait plus. Ou du moins, ce n'était qu'un sourire de surface. Les médecins lui avaient diagnostiqué une dépression nerveuse, mais elle se fichait bien de tous ces tests, il était hors de question qu'elle prenne un semblant de médicament. Elle voulait s'en sortir par ses propres moyens, parce que même si elle voyait le monde avec une noirceur indescriptible, elle avait conscience de son mal-être. Et elle voulait chasser ses démons.

Son premier jour à la fac avait mal commencé elle n'avait plus Raven ni Octavia qui lui tenaient la main sous la table si elle n'avait plus d'air pour respirer, elle n'avait plus de repère. Raven étant en lettres, et Octavia en histoire. Heureusement pour elle, elles avaient décidé de vivre en collocation toutes les trois, alors elle était loin d'être seule. Mais lors de son premier cours, tout lui sembla lointain, presque irréel, comme si elle était étrangère à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Et puis, il y a eu ce garçon qui s'est assis à côté d'elle grand, brun, la peu typée, des taches de rousseur. Il empestait le mec, sûrement parce qu'il avait vidé sa bouteille de parfum le matin même. Elle ne l'aimait pas, il ne lui avait rien fait, n'était là que depuis quelques secondes, mais elle ne l'aimait pas.

 _ **« Salut,**_ _dit-il simplement_ _ **»**_

Clarke ne lui répondit pas, elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Ni à lui, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur ce que le prof pouvait débiter, alors une distraction de plus n'allait certainement pas l'aider.

 _ **« Généralement, quand quelqu'un te dit 'salut', on répond 'salut' ou 'hey' ou 'bonjour'. Je ne sais pas trop en fait, ça dépend de ce que tu préfères. Enfin, en tout cas, on répond, en principe. »**_

La blonde fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? N'importe quelle autre personne aurait seulement soufflé en l'absence de réponse, mais il fallait qu'il tombe sur celui qui insiste et qui râle.

 _ **« Salut,**_ _dit-elle froidement_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Aussi glaciale soit ta réponse, moi c'est Bellamy, et je ne suis vraiment pas pour cette compétition entre les élèves de médecine. Du coup, je te promets de ne pas arriver au milieu de l'année vers toi pour te vendre des cours à un prix exorbitant, c'est promis. »**_

Un an auparavant, elle aurait pu rire, parce que franchement, il fallait l'avouer, il avait de l'humour. Mais la jeune femme se contenta de le regarder pour lui montrer qu'elle avait assimilé l'information, c'était peut-être une façon pour lui d'approcher les autres. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si cette méthode était efficace avec les autres, mais avec elle, il n'allait pas aller loin.

* * *

Le cours d'après, et tous les autres, pendant des jours, des semaines et même des mois, Bellamy avait continué à s'asseoir à côté de Clarke. Et même si elle l'avait détesté les premières minutes, elle s'était habitué à sa présence, elle l'appréciait, il lui manquait même les jours où il ne venait pas en cours. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le considérer comme un ami ou juste un camarade de classe, mais lui, il était clair que depuis le début, il ne voulait ni son amitié, ni juste de la camaraderie, mais bien plus que ça. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit, et que Clarke était à des années-lumière de se douter de cela. En fait, elle était persuadée que son attitude négative allait le repousser, mais plus elle allait mal, plus il s'accrochait à elle.

Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé du décès de son père. Pas que c'était un sujet tabou, ou qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion. Bellamy savait qu'elle était mal au fond d'elle, et pourtant, il ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi. Il avait simplement accepté ça, et Clarke lui en était éternellement reconnaissante. En plus de ça, il la soutenait.

Un soir d'hiver, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de Clarke, Raven et Octavia. Et c'est la deuxième d'entre elles qui ouvrit à Bellamy, une bière à la main. Les deux se fixèrent, un peu surpris.

 _ **« Euh, salut. Je pensais sonner chez Clarke, mais je me suis peut-être trompé. »**_

 _ **« Pas du tout, Clarke habite ici,**_ _elle sourit chaleureusement._ _ **Je suis l'une de ses colocataires. »**_

Derrière Raven, Clarke fit son apparition.

 _ **« Bellamy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »**_

 _ **« Eh bien, je passais dans le coin, j'ai acheté des sushis et je pensais les manger avec toi mais... Hum, je ne savais pas que tu vivais avec d'autres personnes, et je ne veux pas déranger. »**_

 _ **« Tu ne déranges pas du tout ! Entre,**_ _s'exclama Raven_ _ **»**_

Bellamy ne savait pas si Clarke était mal à l'aise, ou simplement surprise, peut-être même en colère. C'était la première fois que Bellamy venait chez elle, et il avait l'impression qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'il vienne dans son intimité ainsi. Malgré tout, le jeune homme accepta l'invitation de Raven, qui semblait ravie de voir un ami de Clarke. Tout de suite, Bellamy remarqua les trois autres personnes assis sur le canapé.

 _ **« Bellamy, je te présente John, le copain de Raven, Octavia, ma deuxième colocataire, et son copain Lincoln. Je vous présente Bellamy, il est avec moi à la fac. »**_

 _ **« Tu te joins à nous ?,**_ _demanda Raven._ _ **On s'apprêtait à commencer une partie de Monopoly. »**_

Il en mourrait d'envie. Il voulait voir ce que donnait la vie de Clarke, ce qu'elle ne lui racontait pas, voir comment était la fille qu'il aimait en dehors de la fac. Alors, il la regarda pour avoir son approbation. Par-dessus tout, il n'avait pas envie de la brusquer. En réponse, la blonde lui sourit sincèrement, parce qu'elle aussi, elle avait envie qu'il reste.

* * *

Depuis ce jour-là, Bellamy était revenu plusieurs fois dans leur appartement. En fait, il s'était pratiquement intégré à leur groupe d'amis, et s'entendait vraiment bien avec chacun d'entre eux. Il lui arrivait même de voir John et Lincoln sans les filles. Mais de son côté, il n'avait toujours pas avoué ses sentiments à Clarke, même si tout le monde avait eu l'air de s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Clarke réalisa qu'elle était tombée amoureuse en février, début février, pour être plus exact. Alors qu'elle attendait avec angoisse les résultats des premiers partiels, la main de Bellamy avait attrapé la sienne, et tout lui sembla naturel. Comme si c'était évident. Quand on déposa les feuilles de noms sur le panneau d'affichage, et que Clarke vit le sien, elle n'hésita plus.

 _ **« Embrasse-moi,**_ _demanda-t-elle_ _ **»**_

Bellamy n'attendit pas, il avait déjà attendu des mois entiers. Alors, il glissa sa main derrière la nuque de la blonde et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tant pis s'il y avait des gens autour. A cet instant, ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Intérieurement, Clarke se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas exigé cela avant, pourquoi elle s'était voilée la face sur ses sentiments, pourquoi elle avait voulu l'écarter de sa vie si vite. Il était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

Après leur premier baiser, tout était allé assez vite entre eux. Ils s'étaient mis en couple, évidemment. Clarke avait déjà eu un copain, au lycée, il s'appelait Finn, et était un véritable goujat. Depuis, elle s'était promise de ne pas se laisser avoir par un autre garçon. Mais avec Bellamy, elle avait l'impression de foncer tête baissée. Elle l'aimait, c'était irrévocable et inconditionnel. Lui aussi l'aimait, c'était une véritable certitude. Ils n'arrivaient pas à vivre l'un sans l'autre, comme s'ils étaient deux aimants. Mais les aimants s'attirent et se repoussent sans arrêt.

L'année d'après, à huit mois de relation, Clarke et Bellamy décidèrent de s'installer ensemble. En fait, les trois filles quittèrent la colocation pour s'installer avec leur petit-ami, Raven et Octavia sachant très bien que Clarke était entre de bonnes mains.

Pourtant, c'est à ce moment que les choses devinrent plus compliquées. A 19 ans, on ne sait pas forcément qu'il ne suffit pas simplement de s'aimer pour garder une relation saine. Même si Bellamy rendait le quotidien de Clarke meilleur, elle n'allait toujours pas bien. Certes, elle souriait, riait même, avait des bons moments grâce à lui, découvrait des parts d'elle qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais elle avait toujours cette boule à l'estomac. C'était invivable pour elle, et elle avait peur que ça le devienne pour lui aussi, qu'elle soit toxique.

Une nuit, elle se réveilla en sueur, paniquée, n'arrivant même plus à respirer. Bellamy se réveilla à son tour, la prit dans ses bras et la rassura. Au fond de lui, il avait tout aussi peur de ces instants, mais il ne voulait pas lui montrer.

 _ **« C'est pas grave. Je suis là, mon amour,**_ _chuchota-t-il._ _ **Ferme les yeux, concentre-toi uniquement sur ta respiration et ma voix. »**_

La plupart du temps, il la calmait. Mais le lendemain, il n'arrivait pas à cacher les cernes sous ses yeux. Parce que oui, après les crises de Clarke, il ne voulait pas se rendormir, juste pour être sûr qu'elle aille bien, alors il restait éveillé des heures s'il fallait. Et la blonde se détestait pour ça.

* * *

Elle aimait profondément Bellamy, mais elle avait cette sensation insupportable d'être sa prison. Alors, après plus d'un an de relation, et cinq moins qu'elle vivait avec lui, elle décida de le quitter. Pas parce qu'elle ne voulait plus être avec lui, mais parce qu'elle voulait le libérer. C'était certainement l'une des décisions les plus compliquées qu'elle ait eu à prendre.

Un vendredi soir, alors qu'ils venaient de finir les cours tous les deux, elle déposa son manteau et s'assit sur le canapé, le regard vide. Bellamy avait déjà vu Clarke avec des yeux tristes, en colère ou même surpris, mais jamais vides. Le jeune homme s'installa à côté d'elle et posa une main délicate dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux pour le regarder, il comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire. Et il aurait aimé repousser ce moment à tout jamais, parce qu'il n'était pas prêt. Surtout parce qu'il ne se voyait plus vivre sans elle.

 _ **« C'est fini,**_ _dit-elle simplement_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Non. »**_

 _ **« Je ne veux plus être dans ce rôle-là, Bell. Et encore moins te donner cette position. »**_

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Clarke ?,**_ _il demanda doucement, passa une main dans ses cheveux_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne pourrais pas t'aimer correctement tant que je n'irais pas mieux. J'ai eu tort de croire que tu pourrais me réparer mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça doit fonctionner. »**_

 _ **« Mais c'est ce que j'ai voulu aussi... Je savais qui tu étais avant d'être ton copain. Clarke, tu n'es et tu ne seras jamais un frein pour moi, tu comprends ? Si je me lève le matin, c'est parce que je sais que tu es dans ma vie. Je ne veux pas que tu en sortes. »**_

 _ **« Ma décision est prise, Bell. »**_

Malgré les sanglots qui lui bloquaient la gorge, la jeune fille avait réussi à prononcer cette dernière phrase. Bellamy hocha la tête, pleurant, lui aussi. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il comprenait même, mais il n'avait pas envie que ça arrive. Ils ne réalisaient pas vraiment tous les deux.

 _ **« Où est-ce que tu vas habiter ? »**_

 _ **« Jusqu'aux vacances, j'alternerai entre chez Raven et chez Octavia. Ensuite, j'irais me ressourcer un peu auprès de ma mère pendant un temps. Peut-être même que j'irais me soigner là-bas, il le faut. »**_

Bellamy sourit tristement, oui, il le fallait, même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit.

 _ **« Bell, je ne veux pas te perdre complètement, d'accord ? Donne-moi des nouvelles, de mon côté je t'en donnerai aussi. On se croisera toujours à la fac, je veux que les choses se passent bien, tu resteras toujours cette personne particulière pour moi. »**_

 _ **« C'est promis. »**_

* * *

Mais les jours qui suivirent, le moral de Clarke devenait de plus en plus bas. Elle pensait être soulagée, puisqu'elle se disait que Bellamy devait certainement être moins préoccupé sans elle, mais c'était tout le contraire. Il lui manquait, c'était atroce comme son absence faisait un vide, et toutes les Raven et Octavia du monde ne pouvaient rien y changer. Elle regrettait, elle avait mal, avait perdu une part de soi, mais elle ne voulait pas revenir en arrière. Ca passerait avec le temps, parce que de toute façon, elle avait le chic pour s'habituer à la douleur. C'était écrit comme ça, Bellamy allait redevenir son camarade de classe, le temps qu'ils s'oublient mutuellement, il allait rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre et Clarke ne deviendrait qu'une tâche de son passé.

De son côté, Bellamy ne se faisait définitivement pas à la douleur. Certes, ce n'était pas sa première rupture, mais avec Clarke, c'était spécial. Il n'avait jamais été si amoureux. C'était inexplicable à quel point il aimait ses forces et ses faiblesses à la fois, il aimait tout d'elle. Même sa mauvaise humeur matinale lui manquait, et pour être honnête, Bellamy n'avait pas le même entrain à se lever le matin. Alors voilà, ils se croisaient à la fac, se souriaient, se saluaient et leur cœur se serrait tellement qu'il aurait pu se décrocher de leur poitrine. Mais cela s'arrêtait là, ils ne pouvaient plus s'embrasser entre deux cours, au détour d'un couloir, comme avant. Les choses étaient devenues si blessantes et compliquées, à présent.

A la fin de l'année, alors que Clarke et Bellamy venaient tout juste de valider leur première année de fac, la jeune femme décida de partir pour tout l'été loin de Paris, dans le sud de l'Italie, chez sa mère. Lorsqu'elle déposa sa valise sur le palier, sa génitrice ouvrit directement la porte, alors Clarke s'effondra dans ses bras, en larmes.

 _ **« Je sais,**_ _avait dit sa mère._ _ **Je sais comme ça fait mal. »**_

Parce qu'elle aussi, elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait, même si ce n'était pas dans les mêmes circonstances.

Elle avait passé une partie de son été à pleurer sans retenue, et puis comme elle l'avait décidé, elle s'était inscrite d'elle-même dans un hôpital psychiatrique, soutenue par ses amis et sa famille. Raven et Octavia venaient la voir aussi souvent qu'elles pouvaient, malgré la distance entre Paris et l'Italie, quelque fois même avec John et Lincoln. Mais elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Bellamy pendant deux mois, et ça, c'était bien parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui en donner. Si elle était dans cet hôpital, c'était non seulement pour guérir de la mort de son père, mais aussi de sa rupture avec Bellamy. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas avancer si elle continuait de le voir partout où elle allait. Finalement, elle voulait guérir d'un mal qu'elle s'était elle-même infligée. Quelquefois, pour oublier sa peine, elle parlait des heures avec Lexa, une patiente qu'elle avait rencontrée, quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait à sa juste valeur. Peut-être même qu'elle aurait pu l'aimer un peu plus si elles ne s'étaient pas côtoyées dans ces circonstances.

 _ **« L'amour est une faiblesse,**_ _lui répétait-elle_ _ **»**_

Et Lexa avait certainement raison. Mais c'était ainsi, Bellamy était l'une de ses faiblesses, et quelque part, elle voulait le retrouver, parce qu'à l'hôpital, on lui apprenait que nos faiblesses faisaient partie de nous. Surtout, ça ne servait à rien de tenter de les combattre, elles faisaient de nous ce que nous étions. Clarke aimait Bellamy, ce n'était pas une fatalité. Certes, elle était mal, mais à quel moment elle s'était persuadée qu'elle n'avait pas droit au bonheur ? La blonde se détestait pour ce qu'elle croyait infliger à l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais finalement, c'était à elle qu'elle se l'infligeait.

De son côté, Bellamy ne vivait pas mieux, même l'été, entouré de toutes ses filles à ses pieds lorsqu'il travaillait dans le bar de son père. En fait, un an auparavant, il aurait peut-être accordé son attention à quelques-unes d'entre elles, mais ce n'était pas possible. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait toujours le même visage, celui de Clarke. Alors, il s'efforçait de ne pas lui envoyer des messages, ni même de regarder son téléphone toutes les minutes pour voir si elle lui avait écrit. Mais c'était silence radio, pendant deux mois entiers. Sans compter leurs amis communs qui ne voulaient pas parler d'elle à Bellamy.

* * *

En septembre, après l'été, Clarke était remotivée plus que jamais à recommencer les cours, aller à la fac, voir du monde et par-dessus tout, celui qu'elle aimait. Evidemment qu'elle ne s'était pas débarrassée de lui, ni de ses sentiments. Elle espérait juste que de son côté, il pense la même chose. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle était complètement guérie, en tout cas, le monde lui paraissait moins noir, elle voyait les choses différemment, s'était aliénée des pensées négatives de Lexa et enfin, elle avait accepté qui elle était et son passé. L'hôpital psychiatrique lui avait fait un bien fou.

Le premier jour de cette deuxième année commença beaucoup mieux que celui de la première. Clarke avançait dans des couloirs bondés, elle avait envie de sourire à tout le monde, de s'ouvrir. Et puis, elle _le_ vit. Il avait toujours ce vieux sweat qu'il détestait sur le dos, des bouclettes ébène qui partaient dans tous les sens et ses lunettes sur le nez.

Clarke s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Elle n'entendait plus rien, le monde s'était arrêté. Et son cœur rata un battement à la simple vue de Bellamy. Comment avait-elle fait pour en être séparée si longtemps ?

Il leva la tête à son tour. Et plus aucun question ne trotta dans la tête de la jeune fille évidemment qu'il l'aimait encore, il l'avait toujours aimé. Même bien avant elle. Alors il s'arrêta à son tour et l'observa, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Elle lui sourit, et cette fois, il n'eut pas d'hésitation non plus. Elle revenait. La femme qu'il aimait lui revenait _enfin_.

Ils ne virent même pas que les autres étudiants étaient tous rentrés dans leur amphithéâtre et ils s'approchèrent tous les deux l'un de l'autre. Sans parler, Bellamy glissa sa main dans les cheveux de la blonde. _Boum._ Il s'approcha encore. _Boum boum._ Elle pouvait de nouveau ressentir cette odeur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. _Boum boum boum._ Leur cœur battait si fort que chacun aurait pu l'entendre gronder.

Et il l'embrassa. C'était impatient, soudain et un peu maladroit, comme s'ils se redécouvraient l'un l'autre, comme si c'était leur premier baiser.

 _ **« Je t'aime,**_ _dit-elle_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Et moi, plus encore. »**_

 _ **« Plus jamais sans toi. »**_

 _ **« Non,**_ _il baissa les yeux._ _ **J'en pouvais plus, de ce vide que tu as laissé. »**_

 _ **« Je sais. C'était insupportable pour moi aussi. Il faut que je te raconte tout, que je t'explique. On a du temps à rattraper. »**_

 _ **« Tu reviens à la maison, alors ?,**_ _demanda-t-il avec espoir_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Je reviens à la maison. »**_

Puis, elle caressa son visage et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Un baiser qui avait scellé leur amour, pour toujours.

* * *

 _Salut les filles ! Je sais, je suis impardonnable pour cette absence plus que longue. Mais je vous promets que je continue d'écrire, c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de choses à gérer dans ma vie personnelle._

 _J'espère que pour vous, tout va bien, que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, et d'ailleurs, bonne année ! Que 2018 soit remplie de réussites et que vos voeux se réalisent, profitez de ce que vous aimez, et des personnes qui vous sont chères._

 _Pour celles qui l'ont vu, Les Deltas est en pause, mais pas longtemps, juste le temps que je passe mes partiels en janvier, et tout ira beaucoup plus vite après ! C'est promis, j'essaie de remédier à tout ça._

 _En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouvel OS vous a plu, il est un peu triste, mais finit bien, non ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

 _Je vous embrasse_


End file.
